


each other all along

by angelacaduca (kallistei)



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1652810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kallistei/pseuds/angelacaduca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OT5; "Other times, my love for your soul spreads out over the city like music"</p>
            </blockquote>





	each other all along

Even on their days off, the days they spend living their own lives, they're not alone. They hear each other's voices over speakers in supermarkets and see each other's faces on billboards as they drive home; it makes them smile quietly to themselves for a moment. Everywhere they go, they carry the others with them, a flicker of, "I wonder what they're doing?" or, "I should remember to tell him about that," as they go about their day. It's not that everything reminds them of each other, but that they can't imagine not going home to the others in the end.


End file.
